rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
No One Mourns the Wicked
No One Mourns the Wicked is the ninth episode of the fourth season, and 49th episode overall, of the series, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane and Maura are asked to present the case of a serial killer at a symposium for law enforcement; Jane and Maura make a discovery. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. Dr. Victoria Nolan has written a book about three serial killers one of whom is none other than Charles Hoyt who we all know tried to kill Jane twice, Hoyt had this strange obsession with Jane. Jane and Maura are expected to speak at a Law Enforcement Symposium where they stage a mock up of one of the crimes (Hoyt's Murders) so when the staged crime scene is revealed, it's not staged: the murder victims are real and is basically torn from the pages of Nolan's book. When Maura takes a look at the victims she notices one difference that is not in the book. The two murder victims are branded which Hoyt never did, so they could be looking at a possible copycat murder. So everybody at the Symposium is a possible suspect. As Maura tries to identify the branding marks on the two victims, Jane seems to think that there could more murders, so Maura and Nolan do psych evaluations on all Law Enforcement that were there that night and one Det. Chuck Fletcher seems to stand out. Frost discovers that Fletcher has 45 complements of excessive force on his his file as well as drug use and then the call comes in to Korsak and Frost that a body was found on campus. When the team arrive Frankie tells Jane that the victim was Fletcher and Maura also discovers the same burn mark as on the other two victims, but this brutal murder was different. Fletcher's ear was cut off and his eyes were damaged and he was gagged, so either Fletcher knew his murderer. This murder was also from Nolan's book and as Jane said Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil. Maura finds out what the burns marks are, apparently the burn mark is the sign for the medical symbol, so the team start looking back into cases related to the branding marks and make some surprising discoveries. The first murder was a prominent doctor and his wife. The daughter hid the in the closet and she survived and the name of the family was Appleton. Nolan's assistant Jack Roberts had burned DVD copies of all the interviews Nolan did for her book. Nolan asked Korsak if she can take a look at the murder scene where Fletcher was killed so Korsak takes Nolan, but they never arrive. As it turns out Nolan is the serial killer and Jack is her son. Her father repeated sexually abused her as a child and she became pregnant with Jack and in one of the interviews with Hoyt, Jane finds out the truth that Nolan was actually Tori Appleton. At Korsak's residence Nolan and Jack are preparing to torture and murder Korsak and trying to justify why (which makes no sense because these psycho's can justify anything to prove what they're doing is right). Although they don't get very far, Jane, Frost and Frankie turn up and arrest them. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Michael Massee as Charles Hoyt *Jessica Tuck as Dr. Victoria Nolan *Nick Gehlfuss as Jack Roberts *Ian Duncan as Tim Felding *John Thaddeus as Detective Chuck Fletcher *Jabari Simba as Officer Jenkins *Lacy Fisher as June Ferguson *Jesse Erwin as Kent Williams *Tiffany Giddens as BPD Officer *Erik A. Williams as Detective Martin Bertolina *Paxton the Dog as Jo Friday *Anastasia Barnes as Gail Yeager (archive footage) *Dwayne Standridge as Dr. Martin Yeager (archive footage) Quotes Trivia First episode named after a song from a Broadway music. Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes